The Cryptic Sniper
by MelodyWrite's317
Summary: A young girl has become one of the best snipers in the UNSC, how will she do in battle with her rifle and sarcastic AI unite? Well lets find out! Bad summery, Good story. Please review :-)
1. Getting the Job Done

**Chapter 1: Getting the Job Done**

"Targets are 2 miles out. 6 armed elite, 3 with plasma repeaters, 2 with plasma launchers, and 1 with an energy sword." " Good work Ghost, take out as many as you can without getting spotted, once spotted take the offensive." "Roger that command. Ghost out." I sighed as I looked through my scope to line up the first shot,"3...2...1" _BOOM_ went the sniper rifle as the bullet went and hit the first target in the skull. "First target eliminated, taking second shot…. _BOOM_ "... "4 targets dead, energy sword and plasma launcher left and heading my way, taking the offensive now." I quickly put my sniper rifle on my back and got my magnum out of its holster. "Nice work Ghost, ground team moving in now. Rondevu with them inside the stronghold when you're done. Command out."

I watched as the ground team raced into the covenant stronghold undetected. " _Now I have to clean up the mess, here they come."_ The elite with the energy sword got to my position first, since holding the sword gives you greater speed. I quickly stood up with magnum in hand ready to take him out….but nobody was there. I let my confusion get the better of me and let my guard down for a second. When suddenly a piercing pain went through my lower left arm. I quickly spun around and shot the elite square in the skull. "That's what you get for stabbing my arm." I said as I took the sword from the dead elite. The second elite came racing up the hill, but he was easy to take out. I snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with my new energy sword. After dealing with the second elite it hit me how much pain my arm was in. I took off the jacket and made a sling for my arm and went racing down the hill toward the stronghold.

I was racing through the stronghold, trying to find the ground team. As I approached the higher levels of the building, I started to hear gunfire. Lots and lots of gunfire. As I climbed the stairs the gunfire got louder and I got out my magnum. I wasn't sure how much help I would be with only one hand but I could at least aid in the battle. I sat on my knees on one of the last steps and peered over the ledge to scout the occurring battle. The ground team had engaged a troop of covenant guards, we were almost to the command room. We were after some information that could give us some clues to the overall covenant plan. Luckily I had added a scope to my magnum so it will be easier to shoot, at least for me. I lined up my scope and started to fire, it was harder to aim with only one hand but I managed to kill a couple Grunts. Only a couple Skirmishers were remaining so I got up and ran to the other troops. "Good to see you Ghost, what happened to your arm?" a trooper named Ace said. "Good to see you too, just a graze by an energy sword. No big deal, plus I got a free sword out of it." I said with a smile. "All clear!" one of the troopers called to the rest of the group. "Let's go!" I called as I lead the group to the next floor.

"Group-A, head over to the council and get all of the information onto your hard drives. Group-B, cover Group-A and distract the enemy. That information is our main objective!" I called to the others, "I will be with Group-A and try to get into some of the more secured files." "Yes Sir!"called the soldiers. "Now let's move!" I called and ran to the council and automatically started hacking into the secure files. After a couple minutes almost all of the information was on our hard drives when gunshots came from behind us. "Hostiles!" one Group-A trooper yelled. "Focus on the information, Group-B will cover us." I said while I started another download.

The enemy was relentless, " _This info must really be important if they are trying this hard to stop us."_ I finished my last download and looked over to see the rest of the squad had too. "Pelican, this is Ghost. We need evac from the control room asap!" "Copy that Ghost, Pelican on our way." After placing the hard drive into my side bag I got out my magnum and started firing at the grunts and elites that were pushing through the front lines. "Pelican inbound!" A trooper shouted. "Brace for impact! Everyone away from the window!" I yelled as I ran away from the window, the other troops followed right after me. A second later the pelican came crashing through the giant window in front of the room. "Everyone on board, NOW!"


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 2: A blast from the past**

"Well done team, you have brought us some very important information that will help us in this war. Ghost, you will need some time to heal, so no missions or gunfire for the next week or two." "Yes sir" "Dismissed" As I walked out of the control room all I could think was "Finally, some relaxing time." We may be fighting a war but I am still only 16, I need my rest. You're probably wondering how a 16 year old girl became one of the top snipers in the UNSC, well let's start from the beginning.

My name is Melody Holt AKA Ghost and I'm 16 years old. My family owns a major gun shop and most of our guns are sold to the military. My mother died when I was 6 in a car crash so me and my dad own the shop. We always went hunting on the weekends and I always hunted with a sniper rifle. One day one of my dads friends that works at the gun shop heard one of the generals say they needed to train some new snipers. Hearing this he recommended me to the general. After some testing they said they wanted me to become a special officer, AKA a Spartan. I couldn't believe it, at the age of 16 I was going to become a Spartan!

I quickly started my training, but you may not know i'm a Spartan just by looking at me. Probably because I don't wear armor, only if it's an end of the world mission. Which has only happened once since I have arrived. My armor is orange and black and it is nothing special, just standard Spartan armor. My sniping skills have increased immensely over the past few months and I've already become a Grade A sniper.

Some of you may have heard of Master Chief and his AI Cortana, well I also have an AI. Her name is Beta, and she is a chip that has been implanted within my neck. She is connected to neural implants that go to my brain. That's how she differs from Cortana, Cortana is a key card that is in Chief's helmet and the chip can be removed at anytime. Beta however is permanently in my neck. A few weeks ago an elite damaged the chip, it was fixed but Beta had to power down for a while to do some internal repairs. If she wasn't offline she could have warned me about the elite that was behind me and I could have avoided getting my armed stabbed.

 _Two Weeks Later_

The wound in my left arm has finally healed and Beta is done with her repairs. I'm kind of glad she is back, I like silence but we share the same mind and it was getting a little lonely without her. It's a Monday morning, the first day without a stupid cast on my arm. "RISE AND SHINE!" I jerked awake and see Beta standing on my bed." _Oh great, Beta's back,"_ I thought. For those of you that are confused, Beta is about 6 inches tall. Unlike Cortana, Beta doesn't need a computer to project herself. So she can become a hologram whenever she wants. "Did you have to wake me up so early." I said whining. "Yes" Beta said "You have to start training again."

After a couple hours of sniper practice, and Beta getting used to being back online. We head to the bridge because the commander wanted to speak with us. "You wanted to speak with us sir?" I say as I entered the bridge. "Yes, I know you just got your cast off yesterday but we need you to go on a scouting mission. We believe the Covenant are planning an attack on one of our outposts on Reach. We want you to be a scouter in front of the outpost and to warn them if the enemy does attack." "Should I engage the enemy if I spot them?" I asked hoping I could. "Yes, you may shoot when you are given the order to." By now I had a huge smile on my face and Beta was trying really hard not to laugh at how dumb I looked."You two are dismissed." the commander said with a small smile on his face.


	3. The Scout

**Chapter 3: The Scout**

"Here's a good spot, right up here on the ledge." I said to Beta who wasn't quite paying attention. I quickly laid down on my stomach and set up my sniper rifle. "I'm booooooooored!" I heard Beta whine behind me. "Well then since you're so bored, why don't I give you a little extra work to do." I said smirking. "Pff" Beta said as she looked away pouting. "Ghost to Outpost, targets spotted. 5 waves of Covenant troops heading south to your position. 2 Wraths and about 5 Ghosts." "What are the species of Covenant?" "Mostly Grunts and Elites." I said looking through my scope. " _It's going to be a long day."_ I thought to myself.

"Try to take out the Wrath Pilots, then move to the Elites." "Copy that Outpost, Ghost out." As I said that I aimed my sniper to the closest Wrath pilot. "Taking the first shot in 3...2...1 BOOM!" The Wrath automatically shut down when the pilot was killed. "Moving to second Wrath, BOOM!" By now the Elites had an idea from where my shots were coming from and started firing in my general direction. Luckily they weren't that good at aiming. I lined up my rifle to the third Wrath pilot, but honestly it was a little difficult to aim with hundreds of bullets being shot at me. BOOM! I barely hit the pilot but the shot managed to kill him. "All Wraths destroyed, can't take out the Elites." "You've done enough Ghost, head back to the outpost and get ready for battle." "Copy that." I put my rifle on my back and got out my magnum. "You should get going! Multiple targets coming up the north side of the mountain!" Beta said as I ran down the side of the mountain toward the outpost.

" _BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BOOM!"_ Me and Beta were almost to the outpost when suddenly a bomb went off near the front gate. "What was that!" I shouted over the ringing in my ears. "Bomb went off about 20 meters ahead. You should get going." Beta said as the Covenant started to push ahead towards the outpost. We came just in time to see another bomb go off toward the south side of the compound. "Beta, scan the outpost for anymore bombs!" "There's one in the barracks!" "Then let's hurry!" I said as I broke out in a full on sprint.

We made it, we made it before the bomb went off. We ran into the barracks and told everyone to get out. "Beta, where is the bomb?!" I said looking around the room."It's in the vent over there!" Beta said pointing towards a bed on the far side of the room. I ran over and pushed the bed out of the way and saw that the bomb was about to go off. "Beta, can you disarm this thing?" "Yeah. Just give a minute." " _BEEP..BEEP..beep."_ Then the bomb shut down. I sighed in relief just as the alarm went off. "Oh come on!" I said as Beta laughed at how irritated I was. Some Covenant troops had gotten through our defences and were attacking the people inside the compound. I ran to the entrance where the Covenant were attacking, I ran into the room and everyone started saying "Look a spartan!" "We're saved!" I got out my rifle and started to shoot as many Grunts and Elites as I could until reinforcements came.

I shot down elite after elite, but they weren't letting up on their attack. We had multiple wounded and were low on ammo. Suddenly we heard a voice through all of our communicators "Attention all UNSC soldiers, reinforcements will be coming shortly. Please hold out a couple more minutes!" With that the communication cut out and we continued to fight with all of our might.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, pandawriter here! I love that so many people are reading this story, so if you could leave a review that would be great! I might need some ideas for the story in the future and i'll try to update the story when I can. BYE!**


	4. All or Nothing

**Chapter 4: All or Nothing**

Here we were, backed into a corner by covenant forces. All out of ammo and taking cover behind my energy shield. I think you all can guess how we all felt, helpless, completely helpless. Beta was doing all she could to keep the shield up, and I was doing my best not to start freaking out. Suddenly the shield started to give out, it flickered on and off and some bullets managed to get through. Then there was a chain of explosions coming from behind the covenant forces. That was my chance. I got out of the shield and made a run for it, straight for the head covenant officer.

Some say I ran faster than the speed of light, some say I was like a cheetah. Well i'll never know, at that point in time I couldn't think, I grabbed the energy sword from my belt and went for it. I drove the sword straight into the officer's heart, and that's when I felt a stabbing feeling in my back...no...all over my body. I turned around to see several spikes in my back and legs, then I heard it, people, reinforcements. I saw them come in, so many of them, and start blasting the covenant. That's when I lost consciousness.

" _Am I dead?"_ I thought as I woke up, all I could see was a white, blinding light. I realized that I was in the infirmary aboard the UNSC space cruiser. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. I started to panic when suddenly I remembered what happened, and quickly started to calm down. The door opened and the nurse walked in,"Oh good, you're awake! We were starting to get worried." the nurse said with a smile. "How long was I out?" I asked a little afraid to hear the answer, "About 4 days, the good thing is that when you were asleep, your wounds healed faster than usual." I sighed in relief, I wasn't out as long as I had thought. I tried to get out of bed…but then remembered I could barely move. So I just sat up as best as I could. Then I realized what had been bothering me this whole time, Beta wasn't here. I also remembered that she put up quite a fight trying to keep that shield up. I was pulled out of my train of thought when the nurse returned with some pain medicine. "Thank god!" was the only thought in my head now.

 _Three Days Later_

Apparently I haven't missed much, once reinforcements had gotten to our location, one of the first things they did was get me medical attention, they told me that I had about 20 shots in my body and that i'm lucky i'm not paralyzed from the waist down. They also told me that Beta was taken to get repairs, but she'll be back in a couple more days. So while i'm stuck in this SUPER boring hospital bed, I might as well do something useful with my time. I requested the nurse to bring me my laptop and I started to work on my computer skills. And by computer skills, I mean playing video games for hour on end ?.

 _Five Days Later_

Well Beta's back! I don't know whether to be happy that she's OK or sad I have to hear her scream "I'M BORED!" for hour on end. It's not my fault that I got shot in the back 20 frickin times!...OK well maybe it is my fault...but only a little! The nurse came by and said that i'd be able to leave in about 3 to 5 days, so yay! Back to fighting aliens and giving orders...wait...is that a weird thing to say for a 16 year old girl? Oh well! So after another hardcore session of working on my computer skills, I decided to call it a night. Or at least I tried to, if it weren't for beta complaining every 5 second. I can already tell it's going to be a long night...

 **Authors Note: So I don't think I'll write about Meledy's complete recovery. It would be boring to write and probably boring to read. So next chapter she will be all healed. I may not be able to update for a couple days but i'll try my best! Until next time! :-D**


	5. The War

**Chapter 5: The War**

After about two weeks in the infirmary, I was finally cleared to go back to my normal live. (Which Beta was very pleased about…) I was in the cafeteria about to eat my lunch, it was the first time in two weeks that I wasn't going to eat strange hospital food. So, ya, I was pretty excited. I was halfway done when I felt as though I was forgetting something. I took a look at the clock to see it was 1:30pm. I was looking at the clock as though it was a strange foreign object, I looked at my watch and it said it was only 12:30. " _My watch must be off"_ I thought, when I finally realized what had been bugging me for the past hour. I HAD A MEETING IN THE BRIDGE AT 1! I jumped out of my seat and booked it as fast as I could to the bridge.

When I got to the bridge I noticed that almost no one was there! I walked in with the commander looking at me like I was insane, I looked at the clock on the bridge and do you know what it said...12:30! The clock in the cafeteria was the one that was off. After I explained that to the commander he just laughed at me...so I decided to stay in the bridge for another half an hour until the meeting started.

The meeting was halfway over, almost done with this stupid meeting. That's when we got the transmission...the distress signal. Everyone froze, no one did anything when we heard it. No one smiled, no one spoke, we were all holding our breaths.

The covenant were attacking, and they were focusing all of their attacks on Reach...it was the start of a secondary war.

 **Authors Note: Well there you have it, the end of my first fanfiction. But don't worry, I will be posting a sequal called Night Cell very soon. Until Then!**


End file.
